As described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,701 to Kempers for example, which is hereby incorporated herein for all purposes by this reference, geotextile tubes are elongate flexible containers made of textile fabric and have been used as the core or base of a dam, a quay, a bank reinforcement, at the bed of a waterway, etc. and for dewatering sludge. Such containers conventionally include stitching extending in the longitudinal direction of the container and mutually connecting facing edges of the textile fabric that form longitudinally extending seams. Because of the many tons of materials in slurry form that are pumped under pressure into geotextile tubes during their deployments alongside shorelines and other areas for which erosion protection is desired, enormous pressure can develop inside these tubes. Structural failure of these geotextile tubes typically occurs (in the absence of flaws in the geotextile fabric) where the longitudinal seams are joining different sections of the geotextile fabric. While it theoretically is possible to weave a geotextile tube using a circular loom and thus avoid such longitudinally extending seams, this fabrication process is not economical for geotextile tubes having circumferences on the order of more than about six meters. Moreover, because no more than about 45,000 pounds of cargo can be carried by truck and no more than about 20,000 pounds can be carried by forklift, the sizes of these geotextile tubes has been limited by their overall bulk and weight due to the need to transport the geotextile tubes over long distances to locations where they are to be deployed.